The Lamb & the Devil
by lilconeja
Summary: When a courageous woman from the modern day world and a black-jeweled warlord from another world meet, sparks will fly as danger follows in a tale that shows love knows no boundaries, even universal ones.
1. Chapter 1

**_In the story you are about to read Parenthesis ( " ) signify words spoken out loud and a single ( ' ) signifies a thought._**

In a forest of trees in hilly northern Alabama, a young woman sat scanning the quickly darkening skies. 'The storm is moving in faster than they predicted' Rachel thought, slowly turning her silver and rust colored horse, Sky, around. They needed to get back home; the only problem was she wasn't so sure which way led to home. The forest kind of looked the same in every direction to her. "Come on Sky, Let's try this way" she said as the rain began to fall, quickly soaking the both the both of them. She tried to hurry him along, but her normally strong and sure-footed friend appeared as lost as she was on which way to go, and kept nervously flicking his tail. To keep him calm she quickly climbed down and started to lead the way on foot. Meanwhile, the rain came down in buckets drenching her from her short hair, a myriad of colors with its golden highlights and slashes of red and brown, to her curvy waist, covered in only a long red tank top and thin black Harley jacket, and finally splashing against her small black leather Harley boots. Finally after two hours of searching and getting nowhere, night fell. Rachel and Sky tiredly took cover in a small cove of stone on the side of a particularly big hill. Frustration rolled through her mind causing her body to tense in reaction, only to have a hint of fear tear through her bravado causing her body to shake. "I'm sorry Sky", she whispered against the raging of the winds. "I really got us lost this time." When her dark blue eyes met his big brown ones in apology, it seemed to her ,as it always did, that he understood exactly what she was saying. Nickering to her he quickly nudged her to the inside of the cave and lay down looking into her eyes as if to say, i'm here for you. Sighing in relief, Rachel Quickly nestled down against the warm back of the huge horse, grateful for his company and non-judgemental friendship. Quietly singing her favorite lullaby to calm them both, she fell asleep clutching the red jeweled flower charm on her antique black necklace while Sky kept watch over her.

Early the next morning, with light pouring onto her face, Rachel abruptly awoke only to see Sky pawing the air, his huge hooves, now deadly weapons, as a stranger with a peculiar looking black coat and a sword strapped to his side trying to calm him. Rachel quickly stood up and locked eyes with the warrior, man, or whatever he called himself. "Who are you and what are you trying to do to my horse"? Suddenly a voice sounded in her head, 'It's ok Rachel I've got him '. 'Who said that?!' Rachel wildly looked around not even realizing that the voice was in her head or that she had replied back telepathically as well. 'I did' came the voice and with that Rachel finally realized that the conversation was not only being sent telepathically, but that it was Sky himself who was speaking to her. With shock Rachel reached out to touch Sky's flank only to be abruptly reminded that they were not alone. "My name is Lucian and this is my family's forest, I was only trying to see if you were ok, but that pony of yours wouldn't let me see you. Red jeweled queen or not, you shouldn't be out here alone, unprotected except for a sapphire jeweled wanna be warrior horse. Who are you and where did you come from?" came a dark, husky voice. Turning to look at the stranger, Rachel was still in awe over what was going on, but some part of her acknowledged the strength in the voice and knew to respond with strength of her own. Working to keep the irritation out of her voice she said,"My name is Rachel and this is Sky" gesturing to her horse which was still irritatingly blocking her from getting too close to the man. " I was out riding when a storm came in and I couldn't find my way back home". Pushing Sky out of the way, she finally got a good look at the man who dared to tell her where she should and shouldn't be. 'Be careful' Sky murmured in her head still holding a challenging stare on the man. 'I will' she thought back, somehow already at ease with this new way of communicating. She'd always had a special connection with animals, it wasn't too hard for her mind to accept the change. It was what she saw next that really stunned her, though. The coat she thought the stranger was wearing suddenly flexed and she quickly realized her mistake. 'That's not a coat' she thought. 'Those are wings'. With that Rachel promptly began to drop to the ground in a dead faint, just barely registering the 'way to go bat boy' echoing in her mind and the feel of warm, strong arms quickly catching her before she could hit the ground and blackness became her world.

**_Rachel is hebrew for little lamb_**

**_Lucian is a variance of Lucifer meaning the devil_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Jewels Trilogy or any of its characters, only Lucian and Rachel are mine. In the story you are about to read Parenthesis ( " ) signify words spoken out loud and a single ( ' ) signifies a thought_**.

**Cradling the passed out young woman to his chest, Lucian finally got a whiff of her scent and a better look at his would be trespasser.'She's beautiful' he thought, with her erotic pomegranate scent, seemingly glowing locks of satiny hair, and petite frame. However, it was that scent of power and earth that indicated she was a queen, that really captured his attention. Before he could think about and distinguish what the feelings were that were rushing around inside him, the warlord who already had claim on her spoke up. Sky had recognized the look that passed over Lucian's face: posessiveness, and that didn't sit too well with him as a guardian to the girl.'She's mine to take care of bat boy, and right now she needs a safe place to rest and some food. She hasn't eaten since yestarday morning. So, if you don't know where to get either of those, then I suggest you give her back to me and leave. We've made it through tougher situations than this before and we did just fine'. "Oh yeah great job you've done so far too, pony, seeing as you're lost in dangerous area, with only you to serve as protector should trouble arise. Where's her court?" Seeing the look of confusion on Sky's face, "She doesn't have one??" Sky looked questioningly at the man in front of him. 'What's a court?' "You don't know what a court is??? Where are you guys from? Certainly not from anyplace around here." Deciding to hold off on any more questions Lucian said "No, she's coming with me back to the keep, where it's safe and there's plenty of food." With that Lucian spun on his heel and started off in the direction of his home with the young queen's body pressed securely to his chest, leaving the horse to follow or not, while he puzzled over the feelings of posessivness and wonder of finally finding a queen that sparked his interest.  
A short time later Lucian finally stepped arrived at the Keep, some of the castles warriors and queens were out practicing sticks with his father, who was teaching them new moves for defense, but they all stopped when they saw he was not alone and quickly surrounded Lucian, all trying to get a better look at the burden he held. A couple of the males whistled under their breath in appreciation while the women each worried over what was wrong with her. "She passed out when she saw my wings" Lucian said. " I don't think she had ever seen a man with wings before." "How is that possible?" said Lucian's mother, Marian. Others voiced their own questions of confusion. "I really don't know, so I guess we'll get our answers when she wakes up. But, I really need to get her inside now, she hasn't eaten since yestarday, so I know she'll be hungry." Actually, the real reason was Lucian was in a hurry to get Rachel inside was because he wasn't sure how much more of the other unattached males' eyes upon her he could take without lashing out. Everything in him shouted back off she's mine. Mine??? Where did that come from I barely know her.**

**Following the women into the keep, Lucian reluctantly let go of his charge and laid her on the bed that had been prepared and turned to leave the women to their work. At the sudden movement Rachel finally became aware of her surroundings and opened her eyes. "Sky...Lucian?" He turned around and came back towards the bed. Deep dark brown eyes met cerulean blue ones."I'm right here and Sky is in the stable getting some food" he said trying to be comforting, as he could hear the fear and uncertainty in her voice, despite the fact her face showed nothing but self-confidence. " Who are these people and where am I?" She reached for his sleeve as if to hold him there while trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. "These people are my family. The man by the doorway is my father, Lucivar, the boy next to him is my older brother Daemonar, and the woman beside you is my mother, Marian. The rest you'll get to meet later." Debating on asking for the aid of the only person here she felt she could trust, even though she actually only considered only a select few as trustworthy it occured to her that for some reason Lucian just seemed to automatically fit in that group. Deciding to ask she sent on a private spear thread to Lucian unsure how she did so only knowing that it felt right.'Why are they all staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable.' Lucian, seeing all the young unattached males crowded at her door, now that she was awake, his jewel flashed in warning to them. Challenging them to try and refute his claim on her. Seeing as he wore the Ebon-gray jewel and was his father's son, they all knew not to mess with him and quickly left. 'Thanks Lucian.''Anytime' Secretly, or so he thought, Lucian felt proud to be someone she could run to when she needed help. It made him feel useful and male.  
A short time later in the keep's dining hall. Rachel sat with Lucian to her right and a man who calls himself the High lord or Saetan, as he told her, on the left of her. With what she was learning was Lady Jaenelle's entire first circle, were taking up the rest of the spots. She had had a chance to meet Jaenelle, right before the meal and knew she had just found a new best friend. Jaenelle seemed sweet as did her father and they were quickly filling her in on court rules as soon as she told them that they didn't have courts where she came from. First lesson was to tell her of the different ranks and castes a person could be in. Starting with Landens, to half-bloods, to princes, warlord princes, witches, healers,priestesses, black widows,to queens. "Your scent and jewels indicate that you're a queen" Janelle had told her. "Jewels, what jewels? MY necklace?" "The same". Atdinner they discussed more court rules, starting with how the different colors of jewels signify the different levels of strength there were from the lowest to the strongest: white, yellow,Tiger Eye, Rose, Summer Sky, Purple dusk,Opal, Green, Sapphire, Red, Gray, Ebon-gray, and Black. "So what you're saying is that Sky is a sapphire jeweled warlord prince, and I'm a red jeweled queen/healer?And you know this simply from looking into my mind?" "Actually that's exactly what we're saying, we just don't know how you are able to be that way without having made an offering to the darkness, but we'll teach you everything you need to know" replied the one they called Daemon. Looking around the huge table Rachel could tell that something was off about the group, they seemed surprised about something. "Alright guys, spill. What has you all so surprised? Is it my ability to eat like a trucker or is it something else??" She said trying to break the ice with humor. After a brief silence, Saetan spoke up, "it's nothing bad, it's just refreshing to find someone who can relax in our company without caring what jewels we wear, most people find us rather intimidating." "Ahhh I see, well, it's just the way I was raised, and besides you guys have done nothing but try to help me and take care of Sky, so why should I be afraid of you. Not saying that I completely trust you all, but I do appreciate everything you all have done." Looking at Marian, Rachel whispered, "I think they are too used to the whole i'm all powerful feelings and need to be let down a notch don't you agree?" Marian immediately started laughing and quickly passed on the joke to Jaenelle as well, who began laugh in earnest, as did the whole table, since Marian hadn't quite managed to whisper quietly enough so the men wouldn't hear.'I told you they would like you' Lucian sent to Rachel.**

**After dinner the high lord requested the girls show Rachel around. Noticing Lucian's eyes had never once left Rachel's face the entire meal, Saetan thought he should set a few things straight as he now regarded the girl as one of the family. Once the women started to leave he sent Lucian, Daemon, & Lucivar a private message on a spear thread: "Meet me in my study". Finally they were alone and made their way to the study. Lucian immediately squared his shoulders having some idea what this was going to be about. Saetan took a seat behind his desk and steepled his fingers, his two sons on taking position on either side of him,each displaying a watchful curiousity on their faces. "So I've noticed that you've taken an interest in this girl. I have to warn you that many of the others have as well. At this Lucian growled. Saetan leaned forward as did Daemon and lucivar who already felt protective of the lost girl."So, more to the point, what are your intentions toward this young lady." Despite the intimidation he felt at facing all three of them over so important a matter, Lucian spoke from his heart. " She interests me, not only as a woman, but as a queen I would like to serve. She shows nothing but kindness to all and has already earned the dedication of her warlord Sky, which is all a testament towards her honor. No other queen has held my interest like this one.....I want the opportunity to pursue her and see where this leads." After a long pause, a shared look with his sons, Lucian was beginning to get worried when Saetan finally spoke." You may pursue her, but only if she wants you. You're not going to pressure her to choose you for her court or otherwise. You know the consequences if you do as Daemon sat picking at his snake tooth and Lucivar gave him a steely look. Are we clear?" "Yes sir, we're clear" Content with his answer, Saetan dismissed his grandson from the room. Looking to Lucivar, he said "you've trained him well, but make sure in all his excitement his doesn't forget the rules." Dismissing his sons, Saetan warmed a glass of yarbarah over an open flame. He knew he'd need more where this came from in the coming days.**

**Once outside Lucian focused his jewels to find Rachel's particular jewel in the web and began his quest to win over the woman who was slowly embedding herself in his heart.**


End file.
